


For A Moment It Felt Like Love

by cassanabaratheon



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassanabaratheon/pseuds/cassanabaratheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would not mean anything and they would not do this again but for a brief moment it felt almost akin to love when they kissed and gave comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For A Moment It Felt Like Love

"You will drown the earth with this incessant rain," she spoke softly as she entered the golden hall. His eyes flickered up as she approached, bowing in respect to him before she came to his side. He cut a melancholic figure on his throne, the one next to him commanding all the attention for it did not bode well that it was significantly empty.

"Perhaps, then, I can flood her out," he muttered and she laid a hand onto his shoulder.

"Is not our brother's watery kingdom already vast enough without him taking over land as well?" she teased with a small smile and knelt down. He gave a weary smile despite himself and took her hand into his.

"I take your meaning, sister," he replied and though he kept up his smile she saw the sadness in his eyes was still there.

"You look tired," she murmured squeezing his hand and he sighed rubbing his temple with his free hand. "You know she will return."

"I am wretched with wanting."

She gave him a sympathetic glance before she stood and pressed a kiss against his cheek. He brought his hand up and brushed back a loose curl, tucking it behind her ear and then touched her cheek, trailing his fingers across her jaw. Her pulse leapt at the touch but she did not pull away nor make a sound as he traced the shape of her mouth.

"Perhaps I should have wedded you instead," he murmured absently, fingers drifting from her mouth down her throat. She leaned in closer and her eyes watched him closely letting out a small laugh.

"Oh, dearest brother, you know that she is your equal entirely," she smiled. "It will only ever be her."

He acknowledged her statement with a small nod but did not stop touching her and she turned up his face so their eyes could meet. Slowly she bent her head and with a heartbeat's pause she then pressed her lips against his own. It was kindness, a small kiss meant to relieve some of the longing he felt but it only made her heart beat harder and when he kissed her back, her body heated and a small gasp escaped her lips.

He got to his feet, sliding one arm around her waist and she brought her arms up to wind around his shoulders. Her back was soon pressed against a column and they gasped as he entered her, her hips bucked with his every thrust. It would not mean anything and they would not do this again but for a brief moment it felt almost akin to love when they kissed and gave comfort. When he came it was with a guttural shout muffled against her neck and she cried out, arching her back and dug her fingers into his back.

In the moments after she lay her head against his shoulder and ran her fingers lightly through his hair listening to his breaths even out. Carefully she slid her leg down from his waist and he lifted his head up and she saw that longing return in his eyes. She gave him another kiss whilst brushing her hands down her tunic and with a final smile she left quietly and he sat on his throne alone once more.

-/-

They did not speak of what happened especially when she returned and the rain ceased. But time passed and when Hera's eyes hardened as she beheld the child of her sister's, a girl with eyes like their brother's, they could not hide what they had done. There was nothing they could say as Hera drew back and walked away. Demeter held her child closely and her eyes met Zeus'. He could only offer a look of empathy before he turned and followed his wife back to their home as the child started to cry.

_fin._


End file.
